Love Shined Through
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Her name is Sora but has a disorder known as dyslexia, whereas she sees letters backwards and fears all loud noises. However, her mother is always on business trips and never visits home while her father is with Sora, only to her abuse the poor sixteen year old. Can the love of Yusei Fudo make her heart whole and free her from her suffering? Lemon later on!
1. Love at First Play

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hello my lovely readers! It's me again here with Jack Atlas to do the honors of my disclaimer! Jack?**

**Jack: Why am I doing this again?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Because if you want a part in this story and not a major ass kicking, you're going to do the disclaimer. That, and you lost our bet.**

**Jack: Fine... C.I.F. owns nothing. Happy?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: I will be once we get this story on the road! So let's begin! Please review!**

**Chapter 1: Love at First Play**

(Flashback/Dream)

A six year old girl was sitting on the swing set by herself; her chocolate brown hair in two low pigtails, her bangs covering her forehead and fanning out over her eyes slightly and a little blue hair clip on the right side of her head. Her light, sky blue eyes held nothing but innocence as she sat there, staring at her hands.

Suddenly, something hit her back hard, knocking her off the swing and into the woodchips. She looked up to see a big red kick ball that had hit her and made her fall. Looking up, she saw three elder boys laughing at her, walking closer to the ball to throw at her again. The girl began to cry until a boy stood in front of her. He looked a little bit older and had jet black, spikey hair with yellow lighting streaks in it.

The boys' expression from laughter changed almost instantaniously to scared as the younger spoke to them.

"So you think it's funny to throw balls at people, huh? Well how would you like it if I threw the ball at you?"

The boys shook their head as the younger boys picked up the red kick ball, kicking it all the way across the playground while the three older boys ran off.

The younger boy turned to the girl as she thought he would say something to her to make her feel bad or for not defending herself, but instead, the boy offered her a hand and a kind smile.

"Are you Ok?" he asked; it was then that the girl noticed his beautiful, deep midnight blue eyes that were filled with tenderness.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine... Thank you..." the girl blushed as the boy helped her stand.

"No problem. What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Uh... S-Sora, Sora Ayako, but my old friends used to call me Shadow because I use dark type duel monster. I'm new here because I just moved; I don't have many friends..." Sora said, sitting back on the swing; the boy sitting on the swing next to her.

"Me too. I just moved a couple weeks ago and down't have any friends either."

The two spent the rest of th time talking about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, intersts, everything...

Suddenly, the boy's father called out to him. "Do you have to go?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But I come here all the time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You promise?" she held her pinky finger out as the boy smiled, wrapping his around her's.

"Promise."

Sora held up her thumb. "Touch your thumb with mine." she said.

The boy did as she asked and touched his thumb with her's as Sora smiled, "My Mommy taught me this. It's a staple, meaning you can't break this promise until it comes true!"

The two laughed as they pulled away. "Sora! It's time to go home, honey!" Sora's mother called.

"Ok, Mommy!"

The boy ran to his father as Sora called out to him. "Wait! What was your name?"

The boy tured back to her. "My name is..."

(Flashback/Dream End)

A sixteen year old Sora was rudely awoken by the sound of her phone going off. It played her favorite song, indicating someone was trying to call her.

**Remember when they said that what we want could never be done when it all comes falling down?**

**We'll do what we wanna do!**

**Said we'll do what we want to**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Remember when they said that what we want could never be done**

**Well look whose laughing now?**

**We'll do what we wanna do**

**Said we'll do what we want to-**

Sora groaned, grabbing the damned device off her bedside table. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear, getting out of bed.

"What the hell is it, Yuka?"

"Well hello to you too." Yuka replied sarcastically.

Yuka Ryo is Sora's best friend. They've known each other since they were eight years old and have become really close. Sora's father eaves for work early **(reasons for all of this later!)** and her mother is gone on business trips, so Sora is allowed to go over to Yuka's whenever she wants...whe she's not getting mistreated that is... **(Sorry! Bit of a spoiler!)** Yuka calls Sora to wake her up because she cares and because she likes to annoy her.

"Well someone has to look after you since your Dad doesn't." Yuka retorted, making Sora smile at her thoughtfulness and slight annoyance.

"How kind..." she said sarcastically. "Is that all?"

"No. I have news! We're getting a new kid at school and I hear he's rich and hot! He's also seventeen years old from what I've heard. Could you at least be on time for once in your life?"

"Ugh... You know I'm not a morning person, Yuka... But since you woke me up, I might as well get ready..."

"Ok, see you at school!" Yuka said.

"Mkay, see ya." Sora hung up her phone and tossed it on her bed, going to her closet and grabbing one of her school uniform outfits.

Once she was ready, Sora ran to the stairs, sliding down the railing and sticking a perfect landing before grabbing and apple and running outside.

Since Sora always runs late, she rides her skateboard. It's faster than running and doesn't leave her gasping for breath. Once at school, she saw Yuka and called out to her.

"Yuka!"

"Hey! You're early for once!"

"Stick a sock in it. You said there was a new kid so I might as saw him before school started."

"I see. Well anyways, I hear he's got a sweet ride!"

"A duel runner you mean? I thought you couldn't have those on campus."

"You can if you have a duel runner license."

Suddenly, a low engine sounded through the air before a red duel runner went right past Sora. She screamed at the loud noise and covered her ears but suddenly lost her balance and fell off her skateboard. She tried to stand up, but stood on the skateboard wrong, flipping it up into the air as she hit the ground again. She gasped, the skateboard falling for her face as she crossed her arms over her face and closed her eyes.

A few seconds passed and Sora didn't feel the board hit her. She looked up to see someone had caught it. The oerson who caught her skateboard set it down and held a hand out to her. She followed the arm connected to the hand to see midnight blue eyes...

**Crimson Ice Flame: *Gasp* OMG! What's going to happen!? You'll just have to read chapter 2 and find out! See you guys later! And Jack says bye too since him and Yusei are a little busy at the moment...**

**Jack: I summon Red Dragon Archfiend, bitch!**

**Yusei: I summon Stardust Dragon, asshole! Suck it!**

**Jack: Oh hell no! You did not just do that!**

**Yusei: Yes, yes I did. Whatcha gonna do about it ya punk ass bitch?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yeaaaaah... Don't ask how that all got started because not even I know...**

**Jack: It's his fault! He started it!**

**Yusei: You asked for it!**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on!?**

**Yusei: Jack's just jealous because he can never beat me in a duel now. *Sticks tongue out at Jack***

**Crimson Ice Flame: *Turns to audience* Well, if you'll excuse me, I have two morons to deal will. Please review! What have I told you two about... *Yells at Jack and Yusei off screen***


	2. Lost Memories

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ok, chapter 2 is here! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The New Kid: Lost Memories**

Sora stared into his ocean blue orbs, tranfixed by how beautiful they were. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Sora took his hand as he helped her up, making sure she was steady before he let go of her hand. He then started to pick up her papers and books that fell from her backpack.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, really." Sora said.

"It's Ok. Besides, you have that skateboard to carry, it would be hard to pick all this up and hold that. I've got it, don't worry." he said.

Once he gathered all her papers and books, he put them back in her backpack before having her sit down and rest, especially after that fall she took.

"Sorry for speeding past you with my duel runner. I heard you scream as I passed you; did I scare you or something?" the man asked.

Sora got nervous as she turned away from his gaze. "No, it's nothing, don't worry about it... You didn't mean to, it's fine..."

"What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, um, Sora Ayako."

"That's a beautiful name. "Sora" actually means sky and your eyes are as blue as the sky itself." Sora blushed. No one has ever complimented her like that before. "My name is Yusei Fudo and it was a pleasure to meet you again."

Sora was just about to ask what that meant until the bell rang as Yusei stood. He helped Sora stand from the bench and got close to her ear, whispering softly, "I hope to see you again, Shadow..."

Sora's cheeks turned a firey red again as Yusei walked away. She gripped her skateboard tightly, unaware of what just happened as she processed it.

... ... ...

Sora had put her skateboard in her locker and was sitting at her desk. She stared at the book in front of her as she opened it to the page written on the board, trying to read it, but was having trouble as she continuously rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. But suddenly, the bell rang as she gasped, covering her ears while the chattering of the classroom seemed to grow louder as she tried to block out the sound.

She decided to tune it out by taking same deep breaths as she felt very stressed at the moment, trying to calm herself down. Suddenly, she felt something hit her back; it was the girl sitting behind her.

She had long bleach blonde hair that was tied into a high ponytail and her eyes were as cold as winter; ice pink, and her favorite color: also pink. Her name was Rei Itzumi, the school President, aka the resident bitch of the school with the most popularity. Everyone looked up to her, except Sora and Yuka.

Sora felt a kick on her back again, but this time, it was harder as Rei continued to kick her. Yuka heard Sora let out soft whimper in pain as she turned around; her seat being right in front of Sora's.

"Rei, would it kill you to stop being a bitch for one day in your life? Stop kicking Sora already." Yuka said bluntly.

"Yeah, she didn't do anything to you." came the voice of Carly Carmine, other best friend of Yuka and Sora since middle school who sat at the right of Sora.

Sora was in the exact middle of the room where she never got called on to answer questions. "Why should I? She doesn't even know what's going on because she's in her own little world there. Besides, this is the best entertainment I get in this boring class from this little freak." Rei scoffed, her arms crossed under her chest to push her breasts up slightly.

**Btw: Rei may be "Little Miss Popularity", but her chest is smaller than Sora's, Carly's and Yuka's. Funny? Yes. Ironic? Absolutly! Carry on!**

Tears fell from Sora's eyes as she continued her breathing, very well aware of what was happening to her. A couple minutes later, Sora finished her breathing and wiped the tears from her face. She then thought she would get a little fun before the final bell would ring in...

3... 2... WHACK! 1...

**Ring, ring, ring!**

"Ow!" Rei whined as she grabbed her shin, "Why you little...!"

Sora had kicked Rei in the shin just before the bell rang as payback for kicking her in the back as she smiled slightly, uncovering her ears when the bells stopped ringing.

About ten or fifteen minutes had passed when a knock was heard at the door. Everyone turned their attention to it, except Sora, as the door opened. But it was the person who spoke that forced her to look up.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mrs. Akami's Engish 10 class. I'm new here and don't really know my way around here yet."

The teacher smiled. "Ah, yes! Welcome, Mr. Fudo. I just got your name on my roster this morning. And since Yusei is new here, who would like to show him around the campus and all his classroom when we're doing independent work?"

Most of the class raised their hands, but it mainly consisted of girls, Sora not raising her hand though.

"Hmm... Let's see... Who has the best grade in this class? How about...Sora Ayako! Why don't you escort Yusei around? You do have the highest grade in my class after all!"

"Her!?" all the girls except Carly and Yuka asked.

"Me?" Sora asked, pointing to herself as she glanced over at Yusei.

"Yes. You may show Yusei his classes and the school campus during independent work. That and you're my very best student!" Mrs. Akami said, going back to writing on the chalkboard.

Yusei smiled as he looked over at Sora, causing her to blush slightly. He saw an empty esk next to her and sat down in it, giving her a smile as she smiled back, slightly embaressed. That's when it occured to Sora what Yusei had said to her before he left.

(Wait a second... He called me Shadow... No one has called me that in a long time. But even so, how did he know I used to be called that? Could he...? No, he can't! The boy I knew was...well, then again...my memory of his is still a bit fuzzy...) Sora thouht as she stared down at her book.

... ... ...

Sora had shown Yusei around the school campus and where all his classrooms were, telling him that most of the classes he had were with her. But once that was finsished, the day passed by pretty fast. When ast period hit, it was study hall, which she had with Yusei.

She got out her sketch pad since she didn't have any work to do or have any homework, so she decided to draw. She got her pencil out whe she realized she forgot her eraser at home. She was about to get another one when she saw Yusei hand her one.

"Here, use this one." he said with a small smile.

Sora took the eraser and stared at the picture that was on it, "Wow! Theres a dragon on it!"

"Yeah, an old friend gave it to me before I had moved; I was eight at the time..."

"And you've kept it all these years?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't use it often and only lend it to people I trust."

"But...why me? We just met." Sora said.

"I can tell just by looking at you that your heart is pure, and it's my way of saying thank you for helping me out on my first day here."

Sora smiled. "Well, in that case, you're very welcome, Yusei. I hope you have a great time here at Neo Domino High."

(I've got a good feeling I already do.) Yusei thought, returning to his work. The two unaware of the fact that this school year just might bring the two closer than they anticipate...

**Crimson Ice Flame: Whew! That made me tired from writing this one! Sorry if it's a little shorter than the last one, but I never said how long or short each chapter was going to be. Please review, thanks! Keep an eye out for chapter three and Yusei's Stardust Dragon... Oh, nevermind! I found it! Hey, Yusei!**


	3. Pain and Complications

**Yusei Fudo: Well, C.I.F. would being doing the intro, but she's a little busy right now...**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Come on! Just say it already!**

**Crow: No way! You'll never get me to give in to a girl like yourself!**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Oh, really? *Drives knee into Crow's back***

**Crow: Ahh! Hey! Quit it!**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Then say what I want.**

**Crow: Never!**

**Yusei: Yeeaaaahhhh... Anyway, C.I.F. owns nothing and please enjoy chapter 3. Review!**

**Chapter 3: Pain and Complications**

She raced through the hall, heart pounding, panting hard as she ran into the girls bathroom. She placed her hands on either side of the sink as she tried to calm down when then intercome came on with a loud static noise. Sora gasped as she covered her ears, trying as best she could to calm herself as she was wheezing slightly.

"Attention, attention Neo Domino High students! Don't forget the homecoming dance is in two weeks from Friday! Tickets are on sale now!"

Sora had already gotten her ticket and was waiting for that special guy to ask her, if they would ask her.

After a few minutes, Sora had finally calmed down and walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted by a tall blonde man walking past her and all the girls screaming as if there was a celebrity in the building.

Suddenly, Carly ran up to Sora, her coke bottle frames almost falling off her face from her sudden stop.

"Geez, what's with all the camotion?" Sora asked. "And why don't you slow down or you'll fall again?" Sora pushed Carly's glasses back up onto her nose.

"Sorry, Sora... And haven't you heard? Every girl in the school is going gaga for Jack Atlas; he's the most popular guy in the school! He's captin of the basketball team, the best Duelist and is the richest guy here, not to mention hottie 101!" Carly gawked.

Sora put her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughter before bursting out. "What's so funny?" Carly frowned.

"Oh my God! You're in love with Jack Atlas!"

"I am not!" Carly blushed a deep red.

"Carly and Jack sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sora sang.

"Ok, Ok fine! I've got a crush on Jack, but please don't tell!"

"No worries... You won't hear a word from me." Sora winked. "Well, I've gotta go decorate the gym for Friday. I'll see ya tomorrow, and remember, you, Yuka and I are going shopping for dresses on Wednesday for the dance."

"I know, bye!"

"Later." and with that, Sora was off to the gym to go do what she did best: be creative and artistic!

... ... ...

A couple hours had passed and Sora was finally done decorating as she let out a proud sigh. She gathered her things and made her way out of the gym when she was suddenly tripped as she dropped all her things in her hands. Sora then heard laughter as she looked over to see, guess who?

There before her was none other than Rei Itsumi with her henchwoman. "I'd say that's the most fun I've had all day with this little freak show! God, she's scared of everything and can't even read right without screwing up!"

Rei snatched Sora's book from the floor and dropped it back on the floor as it made a loud smacking sound. Sora dropped everything as she covered her ears and snapped her eyes shut. Rei laughed as she continued to drop the book on the floor, Sora now spilling tears from her eyes as she tried to calm herself. However, Rei decided to kick Sora as she slid back and hit the gym door with her arm.

Rei began to walk towards Sora. "Come on, fight back, or is the little freak too afraid to stand up for herself?"

More tears fell from Sora's eyes as she tried to back up; Rei lifting her hand to slap Sora, but it was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing it.

Sora looked up to see Yusei had grabbed Rei's hand as she turned to see him holding her wrist. "Ugh! Let go of me! Do you have any idea who I am!? I'm Rei Itsumi!"

"Do you enjoy abusing your power as the school President just so you can treat everyone else badly and not get in trouble for it?" Yusei gave her a deathly glare as he squeezed her wrist.

"Yusei, darling, you don't understand! These losers need to be picked on-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence because I can easily snap your wrist without even trying. Get outta here now before I change my mind." Yusei released Rei's wrist as she left with her lackies.

When Rei was gone, Yusei got down to Sora. "Are you-" he was cut off by Sora wrapping her arms around him, letting out muffled sobs.

"Thatnk you so much..." Yusei smiled, wrapping his arms around Sora.

"I'll always protect you..." he whispered.

When Sora was finally calm, she pulled away from Yusei, drying her eyes and face.

"Is it all right if I walk you home, Sora?" Yusei asked.

"You don't have to do that-"

"I know I don't, but I want to."

Sora smiled. "Ok."

The two walked to Sora's together, talking and laughing, but one thought came to Sora's mind that bothered her.

(Should I tell Yusei about my disorder, my dislexia? But what about my disorder of fearing all loud noises? No, not yet... I'll wait a little longer...)

... ... ...

"I sure hope Sora's all right decorating the gym all by herself..." Carly said to herself as she was hanging up flyers for the dance.

She had finally finished placing flyers up in the west side of the school, but now she had to go do the east. She went to the stairwell and started walking. However, it was an empty water bottle that made her fall backwards as she dropped all her flyers and her glasses falling from her face.

As she was falling, Carly felt herself land in a pair of strong arms; she opened her eyes as someone spoke.

"Whoa, that was a close one." the sound of that deep, husky Austraillian voice ran a chill down Carly's spine as she was placed back on the stairs, her eyes meeting the violet orbs of none other than Jack Atlas. He got down and started to pick up Carly's fallen flyers.

"You don't have to do that, Jack, I can get it." Carly protested. Jack's gaze met her's again, causing her to blush as he smiled.

"It's all right, I didn't have anything better to do anyway."

Once all the flyers were picked up, Jack handed Carly the rest of the flyers before grabbing her chin, staring into her charcoal colored orbs. "What was your name again?"

"Uh, C-Carly Carmine from the newspaper club."

"Oh yes, that's right... You're that cute little reporter who hangs out with Yuka and Sora, correct?" Carly blushed again at Jack's compliment. "You know, you should really get some contacts; your eyes are so beautiful without those bulky glasses hiding them." Jack said.

Jack picked up Carly's coke bottle frames and placed them on her delicate little face before whispering softly into her ear. "I'll see ya around, Carly..." Jack kissed Carly on the cheek before leaving the reporter.

Once Carly knew Jack was gone, her cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree as a smile grew on her lips. She used her free hand and placed it on the spot Jack kissed as she sighed happily.

"He...liked my eyes and...called me cute... Wow..."

... ... ...

When the two got to Sora's house, she remembered something. "Oh! That reminds me! Yusei, I have something for you!"

Sora looked around in her bag, finally pulling something out and handing it to Yusei. "I made this in my art class today; it has your eraser in it. I hope you like it..."

It was a soft, dark blue bag that was neatly sewn and had a picture of the dragon on it that was also on the eraser and something stitched on the back.

("To: Yusei From: Sora with Love") Yusei read in his head as he smiled, putting the bag in his pocket.

"Thanks, I love it." he said.

"Um, Yusei?" Sora asked.

Sora instantly got nervous. "Uhh, is Rei, like, you **girlfriend** or something?"

"Are you talking about when she called me "darling"? No, she's not. She asked me to go to the dance with her in history class today; now I'm glad I said no, especially for what she did to you."

"Oh...just wanted to know is all... Well, I should get inside before my Dad gets home... I'll see ya tomorrow."

Suddenly, Sora wrapped her arms around Yusei as he blushed before she ran inside.

**The next day... (After school...)**

Sora was in the art room going to finish her painting for Yusei when she heard a loud bang. She dropped her paint brush and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. Suddenly, she felt something warm arms around her body. She lifted her head to see Yusei Fudo holding her...

**Crimson Ice Flame: All right, I'm back! Was that a good chapter or what? I wrote it first then typed it since I have school and stuff, but anyways, that's done... I finally won against Crow! He said "uncle"!**

**Crow: That's because you drove your elbow into my shoulder blade which I still can't feel by the way.**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ehh, zip it. Take some asprine, you'll be fine... Anyways, next chapter, here we come! See ya then! Please review! No flags! .**


	4. Suffering in the Dark

**Jack Atlas: Yes, yes, it's me, Jack Atlas, now don't all you fangirls go all girly on me... Anyways, I'm covering for C.I.F. since she's doing something else at the moment...**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yuuuuusssseeeiiii!**

**Yusei: *Annoyed* What?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Let's see how well you and Jack get along when you're in a nurses costume!**

**Yusei: What!? Hell no! No yaoi!**

**Crimson Ice Flame: *Death glare* Don't push me, pretty boy... Now you are going to get in this costume and you are going to like it!**

**Yusei: Make me!**

**Crimson Ice Flame: You asked for it... *Tackles Yusei* Jaaaaaccckkk! Be ready for yaoi time!**

**Jack: Goddammit... Anyways, C.I.F. owns nothing, please review and enjoy chapter 4... Why can't it be Crow!?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Because the Jack/Yusei yaoi couple is more popular, that and I can't find Crow... Now get over here and help me get Yusei in this costume! You know you wanna see him in that sexy outfit just as much as I do...**

**Jack: *Sigh...***

**Chapter 4: Suffering in the Dark**

Shocked sky blue eyes stared straight into ocean blue ones. "Yusei, what are you..."

"I left something here when I saw yu on your knees; are yu all right?"

"I'm fine, just got startled by something is all..." Yusei released Sora as she tried to stand, only to yelp in pain as she fell into Yusei's arms. "Ugh!? Ahh!"

"Sora!" Yusei gasped, catching Sora as he sat her down, noticing her holding her chest. "Sora, are you hurt?'

"N-No... I'm fine..."

"No you're not, I can tell. Let me see."

Sora removed her hand from her chest as Yusei pulled her into his arms, careful not to hurt her more as he lifted her shirt. His eyes grew wide at what he was faced with.

There on Sora's chest were two huge bruises, one on each side of her rib cage. "Sora, what happened to you?"

"That's not all... I have...cuts, scars and bruises on...my arms, legs...and back..."

"Tell me what happeed, Sora, please."

"M-My Dad... He...he abuses me...everyday...but my Mom...is always o business trips, so she's...rarely home..."

"Why is your chest bruised so badly?"

"My father pushed me...down the stairs...yesterday and...kicked me when I...got to the bottom..." Sora said. "And my ribs...aren't just bruised...two are cracked..."

Yusei's eyes went wide as Sora winced again. "Sora... Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was scared he would do it again..."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since my mother left for her business trips when...when I was ten years old... H-He even..." Sora began to tremble. "...molested me a few weeks after...my mother left..."

"We've gotta get you to a hospital for your ribs."

Sora shook her head. " No...my father will only do worse to me... There's a...rib brace in my bag...can you go get it?"

"Sure." Yusei carefully layed Sra down before going to get her bag.

Yusei grabbed Sora's bag and went back over to her. "It's black and wraps around my chest..." Sora said.

Yusei found the brace and took it out. Sora saw Yusei pull out the brace and tried to arch her back only to whimper in pain. Yusei heard Sora's whimper and gently placed her back in his arms.

"Don't move... I don't want you hurting yourself more; I'll put it on.. Just relax, Ok?" Yusei's calm voice, tender eyes and his loving arms made Sora feel safe as she nodded.

Sora layed her head on Yusei as he carefully put the brace around her chest. Sora felt so peaceful, so relaxed, so...protected. The way he held her in his arms and how carefully he put the brace on made her feel like nothing could hurt her.

When Yusei finished putting the brace on Sora, he slowly sat her up, making sure she was Ok.

"How did it all start before you were pushed?" Yusei asked.

"Well...it started when my father and I were near the stairs..."

**(Flashback)**

Sora took a step down the stairs when her father called out to her. "Sora!"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who's this "Yusei" fellow I've been hearing about, huh? Answer me!"

"No one, don't worry about it..." Sora said, taking another step.

Suddenly, Sora was shoved forwards as she fell. She hit the stairs hard, but it felt like time slowed down as all Sora could hear was the cracking of her ribs in her chest before getting to the bottom of the stairs, landing on her chest.

Her father walked down the rest of the stairs as Sora coughed out some blood, dripping from her mouth to her chin. Once to the bottom, he glared down at the helpless girl.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it, you little slut..."

Tears filled Sora's eyes as the pain from her cracked ribs now became excruchiating, letting out a small whimper in pain.

Sora's father did a low growl before lifting his foot as he kicked Sora in the chest to roll onto her side, making her spit out blood harshly as tears rolled down her face. Sora's father then lifted his foot and placed it on the side of her face.

"Now look what you've done! You've gotten blood on the floor, you little bitch! You're lucky you're not dead for that!"

Rage burned in her eyes. "F...fuck you...a-asshole... I'd rather b-e dead than l-live with y-y-ou-r sorry ass... G-Go burn in hell..." Sora managed to say, which only made her father kick her even harder as she slide into the wall, spitting up more blood harshly.

"Shut the fuck up, you little whore! Clean this blood up right now!"

"D-Do it your-se-lf, you d-dick... I'm not y-your maid a-ny-more..."

**(Flashback End)**

Sora sighed. "I can't control what he does to me... All I can do is hope I live another day..." the sad and depressed look in Sora's eyes told Yusei all the pain she's gone through her whole life.

All you had to do was stare in her eyes and you could truly see just how much pain she was in and just how broken and helpless she was...

Yusei gripped Sora's hand. "Sora... I wish there was something I could do to help..."

Sora turned her gaze to his, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'll be all right, Yusei. If I need you, I'll come to you. Don't worry..."

Yusei nodded, knowing there was nothing else he could say. However, he did give Sora his number and address in case she ever needed it as she smiled.

(Her smile is so beautiful... I only wish I could always make her smile like that...) he thought, sadness in his eyes, but he didn't show it.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Uuuggg! Thank God that's over with! That was so difficult, but it's done! Sorry for the wait and hope you liked it! And I finally got Yusei in the nurses outfit! Oh, Yusei! Come here! We're all waiting to see you!**

**Yusei: Ugh... *Walks out* Happy? I'm wearing it, now what?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hang on a sec. Jack! Get over here! I have a surprise for you!**

**Jack: Now what?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yaoi time!**

**Yusei: Wait, what now!?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Did you forget already? Get over here, you two! *Locks them in a room* You're not allowed out until you've done what I want, and you know what that is!**

**Both: What!?**

**Crimson Ice Flame: Lemon! Now get to work! Well, while those two go at it, it's time for me to work on the next chapter. See you guys then, bye for now! Please review!**


	5. Save me Now

**Crimson Ice Flame: What's up guys! Chapter 5, comin' at ya! Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5: Save me Now**

It was Wedneday, after school and Sora, Yuka and Carly had just finished shopping for dresses to wear for the dance.

Sora had gotten home and put her dress where no one would find it. She sat down on her bed when her dor flung open. Her father walked in and shoved her down on the bed.

"Ugh! What are you-" Sora was cut off by her father slapping her across the face.

"Shut it, slut." her yanked her skirt off and undid her uniform jacket.

(N-No! Am I gonna...am I gonna get...**raped**!? No! I can't! Someone, help me!) Sora started struggling as her father grabbed her breasts hard, making Sora yell out.

"Stop! Let go!" Sora heard the rain outside and the low thunder in the distance.

(NO! I won't lose, not this time!) Sora shoved her father off and pulled her skirt up before grabbing her bag and running downstairs, shoving another set of clothes in it. She forced her shoes on and looked at the address in her uniform jacket, knowing where to go.

Suddenly, Sora heard her father walking down the stairs. She flung the door open and threw her bag over her shoulder as she ran into the pouring rain. She wrapped her arms around herself as tears fell from her eyes.

A loud crash of thunder sounded as Sora screamed, but still ran. She continued to scream as the thunder continued, trying to find that address.

Sora rounded a corner and looked around, her hair and uniform jacket soaked. She started running again when she spotted a red duel runner in an open garage. She ran as it closed, knowing to go to the front door as she rang the doorbell.

As Sora waited, tears were streaming down her face. She looked up when the door opened, dropping her bag on the ground as Yusei came into view. "Sora? What are you-"

"Please don't make me go back! He'll only do it again!" she said.

"What happened, Sora?"

"My dad tried to rape me!" Sora blurted out.

Sora hung her head, holding herself tightly when a loud crash of thunder sounded, making her gasp as she threw her arms around Yusei, sobbing into his shoulder. Yusei's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her.

After a couple minutes, Yusei gently picked Sora up in his arms, grabbing her bag as he closed the door with his foot, carrying her to his room. When he got to his room, he set Sora down on his bed and her bag next to his as she dried her eyes.

"Sora, tell me what happened." Yusei said.

"I put my dress away when my father came into my room. He shoved me onto my bed and yanked my skirt off. Then he udid my uniform jacket and...he grabbed my breasts hard. I pushed him off and grabbed my bag then ran to your house... I didn't know where else to go and you were the first person I thought of and I just..."

Yusei pulled Sora into his chest. "It's all right... I'll tell my dad what you told and see if we can get you away from your father. But first, you're soaking wet and freezing; why don't you go take a warm shower and stay the night."

Sora nodded. "Ok."

"The bathroom is down the hall. Just turn left from my room and it's at the end of the hall. I'll bring you a pair of my pajamas once you're in the shower."

"Mm. Thanks...for everything..." Sora gave Yusei a smile before standing and leaving the room.

... ... ...

There was a knock on the bathroom door as Sora looked over. "Huh?"

"It's just me, Sora. Is it all right if I come in? I have your pajamas."

"Sure thing." Sora replied as she continued washing her hair.

Yusei opened the door and could see Sora's shadow from the light shining through the window behind the curtain as he blushed slightly.

"Sorry if they're a little big on you." Yusei said, setting them on the counter.

"It's fine, I don't mind. Thanks for letting me borrow them, Yusei."

"No problem. I'll be in my room, Ok? Call if you need anything." Yusei said.

"Ok. I won't be much longer."

"All right." and with that, Yusei left Sora alone and went back to his room.

... ... ...

When Sora finished her shower, she put on the pajamas Yusei left her and went to his room, knocking on the door.

"Yusei? Can I come in? I'm all done."

"Yeah, come in." he said.

"Mm." Sora opened the door and walked in, closing the door.

"I told my dad everything you told me and he said he would handle it and told me you shouldn't go home until your dad is away from you."

"All right, I understand." Sora said.

Yusei turned around and saw Sora still by the door, looking so cute in his pajamas. Instantly, he could see she wasn't wearing a bra as he blushed slightly. Sora looked up and rememebered she wasn't wearing a bra. Her cheeks turned red as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ahh! Oh my God! I totally forgot to put my bra back on! I'm really sorry!"

"No, no! It's fine, don't worry about it!" Yusei said.

A couple seconds passed before a sigh was heard and the two started laughing.

"Well, not that we've got that settled..." Sora sat down on the bed. "...how about we just talk for a little while? It's still pretty early and there are a few things on my mind."

"Ok, like what?"

"Well, um..." Sora didn't know how to put it. "This is kind of a secret, so can you promise not to tell anyone?" Sora asked.

"Of course." he answered.

"Um..." her nervousness increased. "Yusei, I'm not as normal as I seem... I have a disorder known as dylexia.; it means that I see letters backwards and can't read normally. I also have another disorder in which I scare easily with loud noises. Before my mother got her new job, she took me to a doctor and confirmed that I had dyslexia and my very rare case of fearing all loud noises. I've always been like this and can't get over it..." Sora turned her gaze away from Yusei. She then felt Yusei sit down next to her.

However, what surprised her was what he did. Yusei gently grabbed Sora and layed her down on the pillows, hovering over her as their lips were so close.

"It's all right, Sora. I love you for you, not your disorder."

"Yusei, I..." Sora blushed deeply as she could see the lust and want in Yusei's eyes.

Suddenly, their lips met in a passionate kiss as Sora's eyes fluttered closed. Yusei moved his hands to Sora's shoulders, running them lovingly as Sora let out a moan; Yusei used this moment to slip his tongue into her mouth, savoring her sweet taste.

Yusei slowly moved his hands down Sora's body, wrapping his arms around her waist as Sora's arms found their way around Yusei's neck. The two deepened the kiss before breaking apart for air, both panting.

Yusei got down to Sora's neck, kissing it tenderly as she let out a choked moan. When Yusei pulled away, he looked into Sora's eyes that were clouded with want.

"Sora, can I ask you something?" Yusei asked.

Sora chuckled. "Lemme guess, you wanna ask me to the dance that's in a couple weeks... Am I correct?"

Yusei stared at her, a small smile appearing on his face. "You stole the words right out of my mouth."

Sora smiled. "And one more thing. Sora, would you..." Yusei got nervous. Sora slowly grabbed one of Yusei's hands to ease him. "...would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Yusei was afraid to look at Sora because he didn't want to be rejected. However, Sora reached up and grabbed Yusei's chin, turning his head to her as she pressed her lips against his as Yusei's eyes went wide before he relaxed.

When they broke away, Sora smiled happily at Yusei as she nodded. "Yes to both. I would love nothing more that to be your girlfriend and to go to the dance with you."

Yusei smiled, pulling Sora up into a tight embrace as he sat up, whispering into her ear. "Thank you so much, Sora..."

"It's the least I could do, especially after all you're doing for me... And...I know how hard it was for you to ask this, so I would gladly except..."

The two slept the rest of the night in each others arms, taking Yusei's duel runner to school in which all the girls were jealous... Sora had the time of her life, being happier than she'd ever been...

**Crimson Ice Flame: Tension people! But don't worry, the next chapter will be better, but I can't say the same for chapter 7... Never mind, no spoilers! Please review and no flags!**


End file.
